


RE:Memories

by IsobelTheroux



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Action, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsobelTheroux/pseuds/IsobelTheroux
Summary: Claire’s first meeting with Birkin re-imagined…





	RE:Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I did this as action/monster practice since all I ever write is romance. I really wanna do some different stuff and have been recently inspired by S. D. Perry.

Claire and Sherry were just leaving the jail cells when she heard it. Claire stopped moving and pulled Sherry behind her, listening carefully to a heavy thumping and dragging sound. After a moment she realized with dread that what she was hearing were footsteps of all things, coming from somewhere nearby. It was the kind of gait that could only belong to something enormous. What now, Claire thought irritably, the incredible Hulk? After fighting the monster that Irons had become, she wouldn’t be surprised at anything to be honest.

She stayed frozen for what seemed like an eternity, hoping whatever it was would pass them by. Claire wasn’t exactly keen on fighting a monster all alone, especially since she had Sherry to worry about now. After several tense minutes the sound died down and Claire audibly breathed a sigh of relief. 

“See, whatever it was it went away.” She smiled tensely down at Sherry, hoping she seemed more confident than she felt. “Don’t worry, ok? I’ll protect you.”

The young girl gave her a nervous smile, but there was an underlying look of disbelief. Claire tried not to let it bother her and began walking again, Sherry close at her heels. As she rounded the corner, Claire gasped as a hulking figure came into view. Much to her surprise her response was quick, automatic. Maybe she was becoming accustomed to unbelievable situations like this. Or maybe Chris’s training really wasn’t wasted on her. Whatever the reason, she was thankful in that moment.

“Sherry get behind me,” she commanded. The girl quickly complied, her breath coming in quick bursts. She mumbled something, her voice too low for Claire to hear. Claire spared a glance back at Sherry. The young girl’s her eyes were wide and teary, her mouth hanging open slightly. 

“What is it?” The girl had seen dozens of monsters before, why was she reacting so badly now? The thing before them was monstrous to be sure, at least seven feet tall with a humongous veiny eye growing out of its shoulder. Threads of muscle were visible where it’s clothing was torn and it was dragging a rusty length of pipe against the ground. The unoccupied hand was adorned with claws as long and as thick as her forearm. A thick pervasive sent surrounded it, something like rotting meat left outside and vomit.

Sherry repeated herself, her voice barley above a whisper. “Daddy.”

Claire drew in a sharp breath, spinning back to face the creature. Her eyes were drawn to the sparse stands of blonde hair protruding out of what was once it’s head, and to the torn lab coat hanging off its meaty frame.

_Fuck_

Claire felt a pang of sympathy but ignored it, right now she had to protect Sherry. She crouched down and pulled out her dual pistols. She stared at the monster that had been Sherry’s father, hoping for a flicker of recognition. Something, anything that would tell her he still had some shred of humanity. The giant eye in its shoulder flicked from Sherry to her and back again. It seemed to size her up, trying to see how much trouble she would cause in its pursuit of Sherry. The giant eye blinked once, twice and then settled on her, radiating pure single-minded rage.

Claire was between the monster and his prey, and it was none too happy about that. 

She pushed her panic down and looked closer to the beast, searching for a weakness. Her eyes quickly locked onto the large, red eye pulsating in his shoulder. It seemed a safer bet than the disfigured head lolling to the side, and an easier target to hit. She took a breath and released it, aimed and started firing. The bullets hit the veiny growth with wet thuds and thick red splashes of blood poured out of it. The creature howled in pain and stopped moving forward, shifting its body to protect itself.

Claire felt a surge of victory, maybe _this_ would be the one fucking monster to retreat, but then it turned back and she felt her heart drop. Blood poured freely from its wounded eye, it’s shredded clothing was soaked through with it. It slowly stepped forward, dragging its pipe with it, ignoring Claire’s weak attempts to kill it.

And then the monster was crouching, gathering speed and it lept, wickedly sharp claws aimed for Claire’s face.


End file.
